Shark Tank
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: There are five 'sharks' from various places. Who will convince the sharks to invest in them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back! This fic is dedicated to two very special people! To my only Reviewer AmiMinazuki and to my good friend skullanimal14!

Skullanimal14: just so you know, you were awesome at the judgment house! Sorry it took so long to say so! I kept forgetting to tell you! And I expect a review from both of you!

AmiMinazuki: Sorry if this isn't too good… And if the characters are ooc… I hope it's not too bad! It was actually the first time I'd heard of those anime/manga's… So yeah…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Mysterious announcer voice: Welcome to the Shark tank. Here "inventors" come in with what they made and request a certain amount of money, with a percentage of the equity of the product in return.

Meet the Sharks.

Name: Eyes Rutherford. A young man who runs his family's 4 businesses including software, production of musical instruments, and a gun producing company, as well as a recording company. Those fierce blue eyes intimidate all.

Name: Dark Mousy. Owns a world famous art program and 4 other highly successful businesses such as a modeling company (?). Dark has an attraction towards Eyes.

Name: Len Tsukimori. A young gentleman who also owns a (actually 3!) company that produces musical instruments and as well as an English and German publishing company.

Name: Rumibul Tiir. Owns several jewelry stores and antique stores. Has interesting ability to make people faint when a cross is formed in his eyes.

Name: Zero Kiryuu. Owns sporting and hunting goods stores and software, as well as a gun making business. Has strange attraction to blood.

Mysterious announcer voice: time to meet the first to enter the shark tank. He is Ayumu Narumi. He is coming to the sharks requesting 50,000 dollars in exchange for 40% equity in return for his product, a piano keyboard that hooks to the computer and teaches you how to play the piano.

Ayumu walks through the large double doors into a large room containing the 'sharks' they are seated in a row, with a large coffee table in front. Each had a clip board in their lap, expressions unchanging. Ayumu walks next to the stand holding his product. He claps his hands together.

Ayumu: I am Ayumu Narumi. I am here requesting $50,000 in exchange for 40% equity of whatever the product makes. My product is called 'My Piano Teacher' and is a computer software to help people learn to play the piano.

Zero: And how does it do that, exactly?

Ayumu: Well, you plug the keyboard into the computer, (plugs in keyboard) then insert the disc, (inserts disc) and then run it. It's that simple.

Len: And you said this teaches you the piano? Does it teach how to read notes?

Ayumu: Well, no, but-

Eyes: Well then it's not very good, is it?

Ayumu: Well it's only a prototype.

Rumibul: That's no excuse. You want us to invest in something that doesn't do something so important. I'm out.

Ayumu: (Ayumu's eyes widened) A-alright.

Eyes: Show me what it is it does.

Dark: Yes, show us. (Winks at Eyes)

Eyes: (Rolls eyes)

Ayumu: Alright, you click on this icon. (clicks icon) Now you're on this page, where you select a song-

Len: Wait. So a beginner can select a professional level song? Without knowing anything about music what-so-ever?

Ayumu: W-well-

Len: Hold on. Before we continue, you want to know what I think? This system is what I call a scam. I'm out.

Ayumu: Okay. (starts to get nervous)

(A/N: Time for a commercial!)

(Strange music plays, the kind that plays when someone is murdered in a movie)

Salesman: By a ford f150, or else. (holds knife and laughs manically)

(A/N: Now back to the show!)

Mysterious Announcer Voice: Ayumu is asking for $50,000 in exchange for 40% equity. So far two 'sharks' are out.

Dark: So, what do those colorful stickers on the keys do?

Ayumu: They actually change colors in order to show what keys to press-

Dark: (not really listening) Uh-huh. Sounds long and boring and I don't really care. I'm out.

Ayumu: (sweat drops)

Zero: (smiles evilly) So it's just me and Eyes. We're the only ones you can beg from.

Eyes: Ayumu. You know what?

Ayumu: What?

Eyes: You take a lot of abuse. I like that. I'll-

Len: Eyes if you invest in this I'll kick you butt.

Eyes: (glances at Len)

Zero: Uh-oh. Len's mad. Now what should I do? Make you an offer and get my butt kicked by Len? Or say I'm out and save tons of money, instead of investing in your worthless product and paying a hospital bill?

Rumibul: It's obvious, isn't it Zero?

Zero: Yes. I'm out.

Ayumu: (nods hesitantly) Oh. Okay.

Eyes: Looks like I'm your last chance… but… I'm kind of afraid of Len…

Ayumu: (Makes eye contact, and is pleading with his eyes)

Eyes: (bites lip) Do to the fact… I fear Len… I'm out.

Ayumu: Alright. Thank you.

Ayumu exits.

Eyes: You were kind of hard on him Len.

Len: It was a scam. It wouldn't be worth squat.

Mysterious announcer voice: Ayumu failed in convincing the sharks to invest in his product. What do you have to say?

Ayumu:… Hiyono what are you doing here?

Hiyono: I'm the announcer! Isn't that great?

Ayumu: Lovely…

I'll finish the episode in the next two chapters. Other wise this will be really long… any way's, this is the list of characters used and where they're from.

Eyes Rutherford from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel  
Rumibul Tiir from Densetsu no yuusha  
Len Tsukimori from La corda de oro  
Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight.

Please note: One shark will be replaced by another periodically, to you know, make things more interesting.

If you have an anime character you want to see on here, state who they are, where they're from and what you want to see them to try to get the sharks to invest in. (whether it's a good idea or not it's still excepted. Sides wasn't it fun watching Ayumu fail? [doesn't really like Ayumu])

I need at least 1 review before I update.

Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! New chapter so here you go.

Time to answer reviews!  
AmiMinazuki: Yeah, nothing seems to get past Len! Do you have some kinda weird power to be the first reviewer? It's kind of funny.

I don't get why others don't review… could it be they don't think it's nice to or…. Or is it people **don't see the stinking' review button!**

Kanon: You shouldn't yell at them. You'll scare them away.

Me: Your right. Start the fic, Hiyono!

Hiyono: Yay! And… one thought before I go…

Me: What is it?

Hiyono: Why don't you like Ayumu?

Me: He so Damn annoying! Who really cares what Kiyotaka can do!

Hiyono: Okay.

Kousuke: When do I get to come in? I am so much better than Eyes and Ayumu. Ow!

Ryoko: (hits Kousuke) Shut up.

Me: Soon. And you can never be better than Eyes.

Rio: And me?

Me:…Kanon, Do me favor?

Kanon: What?

Me: Keep them quiet. (Points at the blade children) Now before anything else happens, on with the fic!

Eyes: She does not own any of the anime/manga's or the characters in this thing. That would be interesting….  
-

Mysterious announcer voice (a.k.a. Hiyono): Time to meet the next to enter the "Shark Tank". They are Kaito Shion and Gackupo Kumi. They want 20,000 in exchange for 35% equity, for their product really cute out-fits featuring you favorite Vocaliod! SQUEE! (Runs over to them) Hey! You two should sell me one! I want a Hatsune Miku one!

Kaito: (Smiles) Alright.

Gackupo: (Also smiles) Yes. What size do you wear?

Hiyono: A small. And can I get a Meiko Sakine shirt in a medium and a Kagamine Rin and Len shirt in a extra-small for some friends?

Kaito: Of course! (Hands Hiyono her order)

Gackupo: That will be $25 total.

Hiyono: What a steal! (Hands them the money) Thank you! And good luck! (Runs off to find Rio and Ryoko)

Kanon: (Runs out and shouts at Hiyono's fleeing form) Wait! What about the rest of the show!

Hiyono: (Pauses and turns to face Kanon) Get someone else to do it! I'll be back in time for the next one.

Kanon: (Sweat drops) Who will I get to… That's it! Kousuke!

Kousuke: What?

Kanon: You shall fill in for Hiyono!

Kousuke: (Looks at Kanon like he's crazy) What?

Kanon: (Puts his hands together in front of his chest) Please? I'm desperate.

Kousuke: Sigh. Fine. Only because I don't want to see you beg.

Kanon: Thank you! Here are your lines. (hands him lines)

Kousuke: (takes lines) Yeah, yeah.

Kaito and Gackupo enter into the room containing the "Sharks". They walk next to the stand holding their product and in front, their six models.

Kaito: I am Kaito.

Gackupo: I am Gackupo.

Kaito: We are here requesting $20,000 in exchange for 35% equity for our product.

Gackupo: They are great for girls. (Motions to Rin, Lenka, and Miku) and for boys (Motions to Len, Rinto, and Mikuo)

Eyes: So… have you sold any?

Kaito: Yes we have actually. About 4,000 shirts.

Dark: Really?

Gackupo: Yes.

Len: When was you most recent purchase?

Kaito: Just outside the doors.

Eyes: Let me guess. Hiyono, right?

Kaito: Yes.

Eyes: How many did she buy?

Gackupo: Three.

Eyes: In three different sizes, right?

Kaito: Yes.

Eyes: Figures.

Zero: Eyes, enough meaningless talk.

Eyes: It is not meaningless! I need to know so I know whether Rio got one! Other wise she'll have my head!

Rumibul: Wow. Where do you come from again?

Len: Everyone shut up! No more unnecessary questions!

Dark: Tell me more about the shirts. Are the non-allergenic? What are the wash settings? Can they be machine washed?

Kaito: They can be machine washed. They should be washed on warm. But cold also works. And Yes. They are non-allergenic.

Gackupo: And as you can see, they look great on everyone.

Dark: Alright. I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. I will give them the $20,000 in exchange for 40%.

(A/N: Time for a commercial!)

Mysterious salesman's voice: Papa Johns new spicy Italian catfish! All the way from Italy! And basted in jalapeño peppers juice. They are a limited time offer. Get them while they're hot!

(A/N: Now back to the show!)

Kousuke: …

Kanon: Kousuke!

Kousuke: What?

Kanon: Your line! Your on!

Kousuke: Oh! Where'd I put that script?

Kanon: (Face palms) Oh no…

Kousuke: Found it! *Ahem* So far Kaito and Gackupo have asked for $20,000 in exchange for 35% equity. And Dark is making an offer. He will give them the $20,000 in exchange for 40%.

Len: And what is your answer?

Kaito and Gackupo: We'll take it!

Dark: Alright! (Stands up and walks over to them) I'll give you a call.

Kaito: (Shakes Darks hand) Thank you!

Gackupo: (Shakes Darks hand as well) thank you so much.

Kaito and Gackupo leave with their models close behind.

Kousuke: Gackupo and Kaito have just convinced a 'shark' to invest in them.

Gackupo: Who's hungry?

Rin, Lenka, Miku, Len, Rinto, and Mikuo: Me!

Kaito: What should we get to eat?

Rin and Rinto: Oranges!

Len and Lenka: Bananas!

Miku and Mikuo: Negi!

Kaito: To the ice cream store!

The eight of them leave and Hiyono, Rio and Ryoko come in.

Hiyono: I'm back!

Rio: I'm gonna show Eyes my new shirt!

Ryoko: I'll come with you.

They leave to show Eyes. Kanon walks over to Hiyono.

Kanon: Please don't do that again, okay?

Hiyono: Wha? Why not?

Kanon: Kousuke had to fill in for you.

Hiyono: Oh. I'm sorry.

Kousuke: Hey!

Eyes walks out of the room.

Eyes: (gasps) Kanon! (runs over to Kanon and puts his hand on his friends back) Are you okay? You don't look to well.

Kanon: Sigh. I'll be fine.

Eyes: You should sit down.

Hiyono: … remind me not to abandon my job again.

Rio: Eyes! How does this shirt look on me?

Eyes: cute.

I'll leave off here. I'll do like I did last chapter and say where each character is from.

Sharks:  
Eyes Rutherford from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel  
Rumibul Tiir from Densetsu no yuusha  
Len Tsukimori from La corda de oro  
Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight

Requesters:  
Kaito Shion from Vocaliod  
Gackupo Kumi from Vocaliod

Models:  
Miku Hatsune from Vocaliod  
Mikuo Hatsune (Miku's gender bend) from Vocaliod  
Rin Kagamine from Vocaliod  
Len Kagamine from Vocaliod  
Lenka Kagamine (Len's gender bend) from Vocaliod  
Rinto Kagamine (Rin's gender bend) from Vocaliod

Others:  
Kanon Hilbert from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Rio Takauechi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Ryoko Takamachi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Kousuke Asazuki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Hiyono Yuizaki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)

This was long. About five pages. Like before: no Update til 1 review. And same offer as last chapter: If you have an anime character you want to see on here, state who they are, where they're from and what you want to see them to try to get the sharks to invest in. (whether it's a good idea or not it's still excepted.)

Or something like that… It is 2:45 A.M. I'm going to bed.

Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

This may not last too much longer… I am running out of ideas! Please help me out here!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

I realized I forgot to say that last chapter so count this for them both, okay?

Time to answer reviews!

AmiMinazuki: Glad you reviewed! I wish it were true too! I'd totally buy one!

Oh! And this is dedicated to my friend bbkid14's friend, gleekypaine22.

Hiyono: The next to enter the 'shark tank' is Sasuke Uchiha. He is requesting $80,000 in exchange for 50% equity. Shall he succeed in getting any one to invest in him?

Sasuke: (enters through doors and walks over to his product) I am Sasuke Uchicha and I would like $80,000 in exchange for 50%. My product here is a type of archery equipment especially designed for assassination of older bro- I mean hunting!

Eyes: Good save.

Sasuke: Thanks.

Zero: Tell me more about the assassination part.

Len: Your off topic Zero.

Zero: No I'm not! I was thinking about how awesome all that blood would be-

Len: Shut up Zero! (Throws clip board at Zero)

Zero: (Ducks)

Dark: (gets knocked unconscious due to flying clip boards)

Rumibul:…Can we get a medic?

Eyes: Do we have to? He's finally leaving me alone.

Rumibul: Good point. Maybe after we finish in here?

Eyes: Agreed.

Rumibul: So… tell us about your product.

Sasuke: Well, you see, they have amazing wind resistance, which allows it to pierce through you target, without them hearing a thing.

Zero: (Sits back down) interesting. What else can it do?

Sasuke: Well, if you turn this dial, right here, it blows up after impact! BOOM! Mwuhaha!

Len: (Takes back his clip board) Lets get back on subject.

Sasuke: But it only has enough explosive to kill the target, and only the target

Eyes: (Cough)just as crazy as Rio.(Cough)

Rio: (Comes out of no where) I heard that, Eyes-kun! And unless you get me 10 melons before sundown, you'll regret it! (Disappears again)

Eyes: (eyes get wide, then hangs head) Krud.

Rumibul: I'm so sorry.

Len: Hello! Back to product here!

Zero: Shut up Len! No one cares about you!

Len: What was that, Zero? You want to come say that to my face?

(A/N: now would be a good time for commercial, don't you think?)

Buy Papa John's baby back ribs. Otherwise, we'll have our work cut out for us when we try to put them back on the cows.

(A/N: Poor cows! Skip the rest of the commercial! It is too cruel!)

Hiyono: And Len throws a left, now a right. Oooh. That had to hurt! Ah! But Zero makes a marvelous come back and-

Zero: (Throws Len into camera)

Len: (Lands on camera and it breaks)

(We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by.)

(A/N: Maybe I should've prolonged the commercial?)

(two hours later)

Hiyono: Len and Zero have finally calmed down. It was an intense battle, but it went, without a winner. And Sasuke was completely ignored for most of this show. And Dark still needs a medic

Eyes: (Looks at Rumibl) Lets make this easy.

Rumibul: (Nods in agreement) agrees.

Eyes: I am out. And Dark is too, due to the fact that he is unconscious.

Rumibul: I am also out. Sides, what will archery equipment earn for me?

Zero: (Still trying to catch breath) Look. Lets make this simple. I'll give you what you asked for. I'm too tired to keep trying to question you.

Len: (finally settles his breathing) And your answer is?

Sasuke: Yes. (Shakes Zero's hand) Thank you!

Zero: (Waves hand dismissively) No Problem.

Sasuke: (Leaves)

Hiyono: Sasuke has managed to get a shark to invest in him. Now we will wait and see how assassinating his brother goes.

Zero: When I get home, I'm going to sleep.

Len: I second that.

Rumibul: I'll call the medic.

Eyes: Where am I supposed to get ten melons in two hours?

Len: There's a store two blocks from here that sell melons.

Eyes: Thanks! (Leaves)

And done with this chapter! Now Credits:

Sharks:  
Eyes Rutherford from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel  
Rumibul Tiir from Densetsu no yuusha  
Len Tsukimori from La corda de oro  
Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight

Requestor:  
Sasuke Uchicha from Naruto

Other:  
Hiyono Yuizaki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Rio Takauechi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)

Not actual credits, just where everyone is from.

You know the drill. No update til 1 review. Over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one! Do you know what happens this chapter? It's a new episode! Yay!

Reviews:

AmiMinazuki: I'm sorry! Your right, he did seem like that! (Just so you know, I had to look it up. I feel stupid now.) I'll try not to get to crazy this chapter, sound good?

bbkid14: Epic! You reviewed! And you really liked that commercial, huh? Well I'll have to do better with my commercials then!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Hiyono: Welcome to the Shark tank. Here "inventors" come in with what they made and request a certain amount of money, with a percentage of the equity of the product in return.

Meet the Sharks.

Name: Eyes Rutherford. A young man who runs his family's 4 businesses including software, production of musical instruments, and a gun producing company, as well as a recording company. Those fierce blue eyes intimidate all.

Name: Dark Mousy. Owns a world famous art program and 4 other highly successful businesses such as a modeling company (?). Dark has an attraction towards Eyes.

Name: Len Tsukimori. A young gentleman who also owns a (actually 3!) company that produces musical instruments and as well as an English and German publishing company.

Name: Rumibul Tiir. Owns several jewelry stores and antique stores. Has interesting ability to make people faint when a cross is formed in his eyes.

Name: Zero Kiryuu. Owns sporting and hunting goods stores and software, as well as a gun making business. Has strange attraction to blood.

Kanon: Hiyono! Dark is still unconscious in the hospital, so I managed to get Goku to come and fill in!

Hiyono: Oh! Squee!

Kanon: … Just continue with the show.

Hiyono: The first to enter the 'shark tank' is Italy. He is requesting 40,000 in exchange for 60% equity for his product, the most addicting pasta in the world. Is that even possible?

Italy walks through the large double doors into a large room containing the 'sharks' they are seated in a row, with a large coffee table in front. Each had a clip board in their lap, expressions unchanging. Italy walks next to the stand holding his product. Italy smiles.

Italy: Hello! My name is Italy. I have spent years trying to prefect the perfect pasta. Here you go. (passes each 'shark' a bowl of pasta) Each one has its own special flavor.

Len: Well isn't that interesting. Different tasting-

Eyes: (Runs out of room)

Zero, Len, and Rumibul: Wha…?!

Goku: Oh! I get it! It was spicy Italian! Haha!

Len: (Looks at pasta cautiously) Um…

Italy: I gave each one of you a different flavor, so no two people got spicy Italian.

Rumibul: Before this continues, I think Eyes' running out the room means he's out.

Italy: Too bad.

Zero: Hey, I like this! It tastes great! But… I have a terrible burning sensation in the back of my- (begins hacking uncontrollably)

Len: What is that one?

Italy: Garlic and basil.

Zero: (Is now rolling on ground)

Goku: Must be allergic. Hey! Could we get an ambulance in here?

Rio and Ryoko rush in with a stretcher. They load zero onto stretcher and run off.

Rumibul: I think he's out too.

(A/N: I think now would be a good time for a commercial break!)

Sales Lady: For a limited time only save $5 when you purchase a 60 in. plasma screen T.V.! Only at Wal-Mart. Save money. Live better. Wal-Mart.

(A/N: Lets see how the other sharks are doing.)

Hiyono: Italy is requesting $40,000 in exchange for 60% equity for his product, the most addicting pasta in the world. And so far have caused Eyes' to run out of the room and is currently having issues with his stomach, and Zero is in the ER, having his stomach drained. Quite a severe allergy. So as those two are no longer in the room, they are deemed out.

Rumibul: This is a seriously dangerous product. I'm out.

Italy: Okay. But I pray that the pasta be with you.

Len: I agree with Rumibul. And with that, I'm out.

Goku: This product is awesome, and funny in action, but I don't have any way to make this product mass produced. I'm really sorry, but I'm out.

Italy: Well then, only one thing left to do.

Len: And that is?

Italy: PAASTAAA!

Hiyono: Well Italy failed to convince a 'shark' to invest, but he did manage to damage to of them.

Sharks:  
Eyes Rutherford from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Goku from Dragon ball Z  
Rumibul Tiir from Densetsu no yuusha  
Len Tsukimori from La corda de oro  
Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight

Requestor:  
Italy from Hetalia

Other:  
Hiyono Yuizaki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Rio Takauechi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Kanon Hilbert from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Ryoko Takamachi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)

Same ordeal as last time: No update until 1 review. And the offer is still up!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of 'Shark Tank'.

DISCLAIMER: No. Don't even ask.

Reviews:

AmiMinazuki: I guess I could of, but… I didn't.

Notes: This is to CrimsonpuppetP, because I am using one of the three characters she(?) gave me. Here goes. Sorry if it is too ooc for your liking!

Hiyono: The next to enter the 'shark tank' is General Marian Cross. He is requesting 3,000,000 in exchange for 35% for his product, a revolver that will only hit its desired target, even if it has to seek it. Lets hope he's good, because we are short one shark, and another may not last the rest of the show.

General Marian Cross walks in through the double doors and stand next to a stand holding his product. He smiles.

General Marian Cross: Hello, I am General Marian Cross. I am requesting $3,000,000 in exchange for 35%. You may begin with the question's.

Eyes: (Groans in pain and is leaned over clutching stomach) Nhh.

Rumibul: Are you sure your alright?

Eyes: No. (Swallows) Not really.

Len: We're supposed to question the general. Not each other.

General Marian Cross: It is quite alright. Your friend looks extremely pale.

Goku: Now that you mention it, he doesn't look to we-

Eyes: (Runs out room)

General Marian Cross: What in the world?!

Rumibul: The last person in here was a menace. He sent Zero to the hospital, and Eyes know has stomach issues.

General Marian Cross: Oh, my!

Rumibul: Yep.

Len: Enough talk! On with the interview!

Rumibul: Okay. But is Eyes still in?

Len: …We'll worry about that after commercial break.

Goku: So tell me, how do you make your hair do that?

General Marian Cross: (Hair flips around, but still looks amazingly well) Do what?

Goku: That.

Len: Wrong kind of questions!

Rumibul: So how does it seek its targets out?

General Marian Cross: Well you see, my boy, it is done by magic.

Len: Magic?

General Marian Cross: Yes, sorcery, wizardry, witch craft, that sort of ordeal.

Rumibul: … Kind of, well, unbelievable.

Len: What none sense! Why I don't think even Eyes-

Kanon: (Runs in and takes a few deep breaths) Eyes isn't going to be back in here for a while, so go ahead and consider him out. (Leaves)

General Marian Cross: (Makes a tisking sound while shaking his head) Poor boy.

Len: And just so every one knows, Zero is out, because he's in the hospital.

Goku: Who would have thought that he would have such a bad food allergen?

(A/N: Commercial break!)

Little girl about four walks up, holding stuffed bear and starts singing:

I am stuck on Band-aid,  
because Band-aids stuck on me.

(A/N: End Commercial!)

Hiyono: So far General Marian Cross. He is requesting 3,000,000 in exchange for 35% for his product, a revolver that will only hit its desired target, even if it has to seek it. Two 'sharks are out on default. And Len and Rumibul think the general is a nut.

Len:…Like I was saying. This is a bad product. It does it by 'magic'? Yeah, right. I'm out.

Rumibul: I'm going to agree with Len. I'm out.

Goku: I think that this sort of product would be dangerous in the wrong hands. Sorry, but I'm out.

General Marian Cross: Ah. Well, thank you gentlemen for your time. (Exits)

Hiyono: Well, General Marian Cross has failed to convince the three current sharks to invest in him. Maybe he'll get another chance when Eyes and Zero are better…

Sharks:  
Eyes Rutherford from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning) (sorta)  
Goku from Dragon ball Z  
Rumibul Tiir from Densetsu no yuusha  
Len Tsukimori from La corda de oro  
Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight (sorta)

Requestor:  
General Marian Cross from D. Gray Man.

Other:  
Hiyono Yuizaki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Kanon Hilbert from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)

Same thing as last few times: No update until 1 review. And the offer is still up!

Over and out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Guess who's back, and better than ever! …Okay not really better, but at least I have an update!

DISCLAIMER: Huh? Me? Own something? Never! 'sides its more fun to play "Barbie" with the characters. You know it's true, otherwise there would be no story.

Reviews:

ultima-owner: Thanks for the review! Glad you like this.

AmiMinazuki: Wait… so your telling me, that I just made a big mistake with Rumibul? Hmmm… Lets just pretend that he was trying not to look weird in front of Len, okay? Thanks for the review!

'Ruth-kun's bro: Hey! Wait a second! How'd you know I was here? …and how'd you know my penname? You never asked… Any ways! Sure I'll put them in here within the next two chapters (reason is because since you gave the request, I'll give them a fair chance), but no promises that they'll make it.

Hiyono: The next to enter the 'shark tank' is-

Random voice: this is a test of the emergency alarm system. I repeat: this is only a test.

There is a loud beeping sound and suddenly Kousuke is running away from a very angry Ryoko. He turns his face to see how close she is and is suddenly smacked in the face by Ryoko's foot. He falls to the ground, and curls up into a little ball.

The beeps are still going as Ryoko starts kicking Kousuke, and yelling at him. Kousuke trembles and tries to shield himself with his arms, and fails. Rumibul's eyes are wide in shock, Len seems generally unfazed, and has his head in his hand, which is propped up on the arm of his chair. Goku appears to be rooting for someone, but it is unheard who.

The beeps continue, and Kanon runs out, and grabs Ryoko and holding her back, giving Kousuke to crawl away. Kousuke crawls behind Len, to Len's annoyance.

Kousuke says something, and suddenly everyone is yelling and fighting.

Suddenly Rio comes out and has a remote with a big red button on it. She yells at everyone, and they all fall silent. Scared or stunned looks on their faces.

Random voice: remember this was only a test. Thank you.

(A/N: The heck…? Where did…? Huh? What do you mean its time for a commercial!?)

McDonalds new extra large big Mac. Buy one and get an extra large fries with it an a super-sized drink. All of it is deep fried, so you might want your doctor and an ambulance on speed dial. McDonalds.

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba. I'm lovin' it.

(A/N: what…? Back to the show…maybe?)

Rio: alright, the next one to-

Another random voice: we interrupt this program with an important announcement:

Rio's mouth is moving, meaning she is saying some thing, and everyone is in shock.

Another random voice: a man in a frog suit riding a bicycle has been going around traumatizing little children by giving them balloons with frogs in tutu's on them.

Hiyono breaks out screaming and cracks the glass lens of the camera. Kousuke jumps out of his hiding place and runs around franticly. Kanon, Rumibul and Len stare at her in shock. Ryoko obviously didn't understand whatever Rio said and chased Kousuke to deal him more punishment.

Another random voice: (there is now a picture of a guy dressed in a frog suit) if you have any information on this-

Suddenly a phone rings in the back ground and the voice answers.

Another random voice: yes, yes, I see. Thank you so much mister…?(there's a murmur on the other end) Ayumu Narumi.

The chaos continues, Ryoko dealing Kousuke his punishment, with Goku cheering. Hiyono is in hystarics, and Len and Rumibul are still in shock. Kanon seems to have taken Rio's remote away and is holding up above his head. Rio is jumping to get it back, both are in a yelling fight.

Another random voice: We have just received word that this man in the frog suit is none other than the great detective Kiyotaka Narumi. If you have any information, call 811-0091. If it leads to an arrest, you could get 1,000 dollars cash. I repeat 811-0091. That is all.

It clicks off, and suddenly the screen goes black and the credits slide up the screen.

A/N: What the heck…? Did two public services just hi-jack my fic?! What the heck! I want my fic back!

Sharks:  
Goku from Dragon ball Z  
Rumibul Tiir from Densetsu no yuusha  
Len Tsukimori from La corda de oro

Others:  
Hiyono Yuizaki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Rio Takauechi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Kanon Hilbert from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Ryoko Takamachi from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)  
Kousuke Asazuki from Spiral: suiri no kizuna (or Spiral: bonds of reasoning)

Review! Or no update!

Over and out!


End file.
